Unexpected
by throughHimwhostrengthensme
Summary: Nico meets Sadie and Carter in the Egyptian Underworld. Nico has an idea. Why not take her to Camp Half-Blood?
1. Nico Makes Some Unexpected Friends

Nico had been exploring the Underworld for the past couple of hours. He had nothing else to do, after all. The Underworld is not the most amusing place to spend a couple of weeks. Nico was dressed in his usual aviators jacket, ripped jeans, combat boots, and skull ring. His skin was almost transparent, having not seen sunlight for a couple of weeks. It's a huge place. Nico was convinced that even Hades hadn't seen all there was to see. The place was colossal, times two. Not only, Nico found out that day, did it house the Greek, but the Egyptian afterlife, as well. Just outside of Persephone's garden was a huge, pitch black tunnel. It was so dark, Nico couldn't even see his own hand. He ventured in, though every part of him told him not to. Finally, after what seemed like an hour, Nico had an idea. This whole place was a shadow, right? Why not shadow travel to the end? So, he did. Where he ended up was not what he had expected.

He was behind what seemed to be a curtain. He pulled back the silky fabric. He saw a huge throne room, where a large blue man was seated on a throne. He was wearing what looked like Egyptian attire. In front of him were two teenagers, a boy and a girl. the boy was maybe fifteen, with curly brown hair and chocolate skin. The girl was maybe fifteen with caramel hair, and a deep tan. She had red highlights and an icy and mischievous stare, as though planning a prank and a death at the same time. Behind them appeared another being. This boy looked maybe sixteen. He had black hair and was dressed in a black T-shirt with a black leather jacket. He had combat boots and dark jeans. He scowled at Nico, and the blue man turned in his throne to face Nico.

"Ah, son of Hades. Welcome," he said without tone.

"Son of Hades? Like, that weird Greek thing?" Said the girl. She had a bit of a British accent, Nico noted. Before the blue man could answer, Nico jumped on it.

"Yes. Hades is my father." Said Nico.

"So who's your mother. Persephone?" Asked the boy with the chocolate skin.

"Heck no! She hates my guts. My mother is," Nico paused,"dead." He said in a shaky voice. He had not spoken of Maria di Angelo for quite a while.

"I'm sorry. She was a mortal? Does that make you half god?" Asked the girl. Nico was about to answer when the black headed boy spoke first.

"It makes him a lawbreaker. He is, according to our laws, not supposed to be alive." Said the boy bitterly.

"Well, lucky for me and the _thousands_ of other half-bloods like me, we Greeks don't abide by you Egyptians' rules." Nico shot back. The boy shot him a death glare. Nico returned one.

"So, do you, like, have any cool powers or anything?" Asked the girl.

"Well, yea. I can make fire appear, and I can, um, summon the dead to serve me." Replied Nico. The girl replied with a solid "Whatever!"

"Wanna bet?" Replied Nico. He raised his right arm and made a gesture. He didn't have to make a gesture to summon the dead, he can simply imagine the dead serving him, and they do, but it looks cooler with a gesture. Two American soldiers appeared, climbing out of a hole in the ground. The girl raised her eyebrows, as if to say 'Not bad,'.

"So. Where am I? And who are you people?" Asked Nico, after banishing the two soldiers.

"You," started the boy with the curly, brown hair," are in the Egyptian Underworld. I'm Carter. This is my sister, Sadie."


	2. Sadie Makes a Proposition

"And this is Anubis." Carter said a little more carefully. Anubis remained totally poker faced. "This is our dad, Osiris."

"How can you criticize me of being a lawbreaker when you are standing beside two of them. Children of Osiris!" Nico pointed towards Carter and Sadie.

"He isn't really Osiris. He is just hosting Osiris." Said Carter.

"Okay?" Nico said questioningly," Is this Underworld-Afterlife thing a part of the real Underworld?" Asked Nico.

"The real Underworld being?" Asked Osiris.

"The Greek Underworld, of course. Or is this place separate?"

"This is a completely different housing. It is near the Greek Underworld, yes, but the Egyptian Underworld is independent." Stated Osiris

"Then how did I shadow-travel here? I was only aiming for the end of the tunnel." Asked Nico.

"The two Underworlds have a complicated relationship. It is best not to try to understand it, child." Replied Osiris.

"Yes. Your tiny half-human brain couldn't handle it all." Shot Anubis coldly. Nico, having been standing slightly in front of the throne, directly in front of Sadie and Carter, took a step closer to Anubis.

"You may be a god, but I can still whip your butt, you son of a jack-" started Nico

"Okay, I think that's enough of that," stated Osiris, looking mildly amused.

"I was only going to say jackal." Said Nico innocently. Sadie snorted and muttered,"Whatever," with a laugh. Nico winked at her. Anubis tensed. Carter raised his eyebrow at Anubis. Nico suspected that Sadie and Anubis had had a thing going for a while, but something about the tension between the two told him that something had gone wrong.

"I need a, ah, word with Anubis and Carter. Sadie, if you would, please take Nico," said Osiris, emphasizing the word "word".

"Sure, Father. Good bye, if I don't see you for a while." Sadie grabbed Nico's arm, and left rather quickly. As soon as the two rounded a hallway she stopped and looked at Nico.

"Take me to the Greek Underworld." She said.


	3. Nico Explains

"Um, no. It's too dangerous. I might have a rep there as the son of Hades, but that wouldn't stop them from killing you." Stated Nico.

"That's what everybody says. Too dangerous. Too dangerous." She whined.

"Besides, I just got here and I've got some questions." Said Nico.

"Okay, have at it." Replied Sadie. They were walking down an empty corridor.

"Um, okay," said Nico,"if your dad is Osiris, what does that make you?"

"Well, my brother and I are magicians _and_ our dad is Osiris, not _because_ our dad is Osiris. We would be magicians either way, with or without Osiris possessing our dad. Does that make any sense?" She replied.

"Yea, I get it." Said Nico,"Okay, now that were out of there, I've got somewhere to take you. It's called Camp Half-Blood."

"Half what?" Mused Sadie aloud.

"Half god, half human." Replied Nico. Sadie didn't reply.

"There's a special way I get around. Being the son of Hades, I have different powers. I can travel between shadows. I'll go in one shadow, and come out another, depending on where I want to go. Brace yourself, it's a little, um, rough." Explained Nico. He grabbed her hand and met her eyes. She looked satisfied. He concentrated and they were off. He heard her yell, as if she were on a roller coaster, and tighten her grip on his hand. They arrived in a corner of the Hades Cabin. She loosened her grip on his hand as they were arriving, but she didn't let go, which was fine by Nico.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. This is the Hades cabin. I'm the only one who lives here." He said the last part darkly. He let go of Sadie's hand and put the photo of him and Bianca face down. He didn't want to answer any questions about his past.

"How old are you, Nico?" Asked Sadie. 'Oh, about seventy,' thought Nico bitterly.

"Technically, fifteen." Replied Nico tonelessly.

"I'm fifteen, too." Sadie replied,"Wait. Technically? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I was nine for about sixty years." Replied Nico, tracing his fingers along his cabin bunk, refusing to make eye contact with Sadie.

"How in the world?" She asked.

"It's a long story. I'm not a vampire, by the way. If I were to give out blame, I would hand it to Hades, my lovely father, and Zeus, who killed my mother." He said bitterly,"I had my mind erased, along with my older sister, and we were sent to a hotel, where we didn't age or leave for about sixty years."

"Oh. Interesting. Should I ask about your sister?" She said.

"She's dead, too." He said mechanically,"Being a halfblood isn't very fun."

"Oh. I'm sorry," she said back sympathetically.

"So, a magician? What can you do?" He asked, glad to change the subject.

"Just magic stuff. My favorite's a destroying spell, but I don't think you would want me to do that here." She said back.

"Here, I need to introduce you to some people." Said Nico.

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm writing another story called What are They? so if I fail to post chapters every few days, I'm sorry. I'm also trying to update numerous other stories and doing other normal tween summer things, so I'm just a ****tad bit**** busy. And vacation, on top of that. So if I don't update any of my stories for a week for so, bear with me and wait on me;)**


	4. Sadie Watches the Pros

He led her out of the cabin and to the arena, where he expected to see Annabeth and Percy fighting. He was correct. Percy is amazing, but Annabeth is pretty good, too. He could tell that Percy wasn't giving it his all, but he should've been, because Annabeth was kicking his butt. Before Nico and Sadie had a chance to sit down and watch this, because it was getting good, Annabeth had Percy in a headlock with his sword on the ground. She slammed him to the ground and put her knife to his neck.

"Aw, c'mon, Annabeth. You know I can't really fight with you." He moaned.

"Why not? I don't see why you won't actually fight me." She stated, extending a hand to help him up.

"You know why I can't." He said.

"Yea. Because you're too chicken." She teased. He grabbed his sword off of the ground and said,"Fine. Get ready to get pounded." She laughed and grabbed her knife from her belt. They fought for a good while, neither giving in, until Percy used a trick on her that sent her knife skidding across the floor. Before he could do anything else, she dropped to the ground and did some karate move that tripped him and made him drop his sword. But he was ready for it. He moved lightening fast and grabbed her shoulders. He pinned her to the ground so that he was looking at her upside down and she was on her back. She was too clever. She swung her legs up and wrapped them around his waist. He wasn't ready for it and crashed to the ground. His breastplate made a loud noise that echoed around the room. She positioned herself so that she was sitting on his back, with her knees on his wrists. Sadie whistled in obvious amazement.

"You just got pulverized, son." Gloated Annabeth.

"Aw,shut up and help me up. I think you broke my wrists." Said Percy angrily. She stood up and extended her hand to help him up. He took it and stood up. He took his armor off and threw in over with the rest of his things.

"Spider!" Percy yelled and pointed an a random place.

"Where?" Annabeth screamed in terror.

"Right over, nowhere. Gotcha." He said as if he were superior. She punched his gut hard. He hunched over in pain, still laughing. She looked like she was about to kill him.

"Golly, Annabeth, did you have to hit me that hard?"

"Yes. And in retrospect, if you were going to have played a prank on me like that you should've kept the armor on. I would kill you if Nico weren't here because he would be able to snitch on me."

"Nah, I wouldn't snitch on you." Said Nico, leading Sadie onto the arena.

"This is Sadie. She's an Egyptian magician." Said Nico. Sadie waved.

"This is Percy and Annabeth." Said Nico.

"No, seriously? A magician?" Said Percy.

"Yea, seriously." Replied Sadie.

"That's awesome!" Said Percy enthusiastically.

"Wait. Does that mean the Egyptian gods are alive?" Asked Annabeth cautiously.

"Yea." Said Sadie simply. Annabeth whispered something to Percy. He nodded, suddenly in a very serious manner.

"Cool." Replied Percy,"We've, um, gotta go do something, uh, important. So, yea. Bye."

"Smooth," said Annabeth, shoving Percy as they walked out of the arena.

"Probably went to go make out," muttered Nico.

"They're gone!" Said a random voice. Two silhouettes entered the arena.

"Let's go, nerd!" Said Travis Stoll.

"Shut up." Replied Connor Stoll. Connor appeared to be hauling a large fruit and a few cans of spray paint.

"Oh. Hi there. This is awkward." Said Travis. He had a pry bar in his hands. Sadie burst out laughing.

Author's Note:

Hey yall, thanks for sticking with me! Please review and tell me what you think! It means a whole lot:):):):):):):)3


End file.
